La elegida pt 2
by ChemicalFairy
Summary: Secuela de mi historia "La Elegida". El tiempo pasa, las cosas cambian y algunas se quedan igual por mas vueltas que se le quieran dar. El destino rara vez da una segunda oportunidad que casi siempre encubre una despedida. One-shot. Taiora.


¿Qué? ¿Chemicalfairy sigue viva o acaso es su espectro? ¿Será un milagro de Navidad o regresó en forma de zombie semi-funcional? Bueno, me gustaría oír sus teorías al respecto jajaja. Lo que es un hecho es que estoy publicando y en mi fandom favorito y con mi pareja favorita. Debo decir que me sentí inspirada tan solo de pensar regresar a mis inicios Taiora (más que el Taiora, Taichi me inspiira por montones !)

Me gustaría contarles todo lo que he hecho en estos meses pero todo se resume a la Universidad y la vida diaria de una chica común y corriente de 22 años. ¿Entonces que excusa tengo para dejar botado FF? Sinceramente ninguna, se que muchas de ustedes lidian aun con mas pero últimamente la vida me ha demandado mas realidad que ficción. Deseo con toda mi alma volver a las andadas, eso de la realidad como que no es lo mío.

Sin más los dejo con la lectura. Aprovechando también para desearles una feliz Navidad y un próspero año 2015. Se que será maravilloso por el simple hecho de que saldrá Digimon Tri y tendremos muchísimo material para FF. YASSSSSSSS

Corazones de azúcar para toda/os.

* * *

**La elegida.**

**(Segunda Parte)**

Taichi se miraba al espejo. Su reflejo se mostraba calmo pero por dentro había un remolino. No era para más, la boda estaba por empezar.

Llegaba el día que muchas veces pensó imposible. Cuando la tuvo en sus manos, la oportunidad, por poco la dejaba escapar. El terror era tal que lo había dejado paralizado pero pudo encontrar dentro de sí esa valentía que lo caracterizaba.

Pero ahora el miedo estaba multiplicado por mil. Afuera estaba ella. Se la imaginaba enfundada en un vestido precioso, con flores en sus manos y una sonrisa de esquina a esquina. La pensaba platicando con todos, poniéndose al día con los que hace mucho no veía y que habían viajado tan lejos solo para las nupcias.

Pronto el sudor se hizo presente en su cuello y le obligó a desabrocharse el primer botón de la camisa. Sus manos temblorosas deshicieron la corbata que le tomó una hora anudar. Estaba hiperventilando y se acordó de la primera vez que estuvo en ese mismo estado tan crítico: la nochebuena del 2002.

—Maldición —masculló entre dientes.

Tuvo que agacharse, poner sus manos sobre sus rodillas y respirar a bocanadas. El oxigeno parecía que se rehusaba a entrar a su organismo, frustrándolo enormemente. Y de pronto, un toque en la puerta le reinició el sistema. El aire fluyó y su corazón regresó a su ritmo normal. De su abrupto solo quedaba el sudor y su rostro azulado.

—¿Quién? —preguntó hacia la puerta. Su voz ronca.

—Yo.

Taichi cerró los ojos. _Perfecto_, pensó. Se miró en el espejo una ultima vez antes de ir a abrir la puerta, su reflejo aún se veía calmo.

Cuando soltó el cerrojo ella entró rápidamente y volvió a asegurar la entrada. Su respiración entrecortada daba a ver que estaba agitada.

Taichi la miró paralizado, asustado. Temiendo de si mismo y de la sola situación que estuviesen solos en la habitación.

Solos en una habitación. El día de la boda. El día en que dejaba todo atrás.

—Perdona. Tenía que verte antes de que subieses al altar.

Taichi estaba mudo. Literalmente había olvidado como hablar. Solo podía observarla. Su ceñido vestido color lila la cubría de un aura casi angelical y ver sus ojos era como vislumbrar la lava que recorría sus venas en ese preciso momento. Siempre se quemaba al mirar en ellos.

—Dime algo por favor.

No lo hizo. Tan solo la miraba.

—Taichi —repitió después de dados algunos minutos. —¿La amas? —preguntó banal. Sin miramientos.

El castaño se sorprendió de las palabras que salían de los labios de la chica que había amado al punto de la locura misma. Era irónico que ella le preguntase aquello.

—Sí —se sorprendió mas el mismo de su respuesta rápida y concisa.

Ella bajó la mirada al suelo. Taichi supo que para ella ese día era como aquella víspera de Navidad para él: una daga.

Las elecciones que ambos tomaron, tan imprecisas y distantes. Ella tenía poco más de un año soltera y él casi el mismo tiempo comprometido. La relación con Yamato no sobrevivió a la distancia que la NASA puso entre ellos y Taichi había encontrado a una maravillosa mujer en su auto-exilio en Nueva York, cuando se mudó para trabajar en las Naciones Unidas.

Las piezas del puzzle se movían pero ellos jamás tuvieron la oportunidad de ensamblarse. Y aún así, meses antes, Taichi pensó el tirar todo por la borda cuando se vieron para desayunar juntos en una visita fugaz que ella hacía en América.

¿Por qué aún sentía mariposas cuando la veía? ¿Por qué seguía sin poder respirar cuando ella le miraba? Era un truco muy cruel del mal llamado destino que sintiese tanto por alguien que no podía ser para él. Sin saberlo, ella pensaba lo mismo.

¿Por qué tuvo que darse cuenta que amaba a Taichi demasiado tarde? Nunca se tomó enserio los mil noviazgos de su mejor amigo y de pronto un día llega la noticia que le ha dado un anillo a una americana que llevaba conociendo de pocos meses. ¿Qué clase de broma sádica era esa? La noticia, sin mostrarlo, fue la gota que derramo el vaso con Yamato.

_«—¡Taichi va a casarse con una tipa que apenas ha conocido durante el verano y nosotros que hemos estado saliendo por años no podemos llegar a nada!— gritó por el micrófono del teléfono._

_—__¿Eso a ti que te importa? Es su vida y él puede hacer de ella un cacahuate. Además no puedes decirme que no he intentado formalizar lo nuestro, recuerda que te pedí que te mudaras conmigo —la voz fría de su novio respondió enseguida._

_—__¿Por qué soy yo la que debe de mudarse allá? Yo quiero quedarme en Japón._

_—__Mi carrera está aquí en Texas._

_Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo porque sabían lo que aquellas resoluciones significaban. Era su fin. _

_—__Tal vez cada quien deba seguir su propio camino desde ahora... »_

Ella cerró los ojos al recordar aquello. Taichi aún seguía mirándola sin decir ni una palabra después de su monosilábica respuesta que la había destrozado.

_«—¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo he estado preguntándome que pude haber vivido todos esos años en que estuve con Yamato._

_La caminata en Central Park había tomado un peligroso tema de conversación._

_—__Siento que me perdí de tantas cosas. Las relaciones de años no son para adolescentes, ahora que somos mayores ya no hay espacio para las locuras ¿o no lo crees así?_

_—__Te comprometiste demasiado joven._

_—__Y tu de una manera inesperada —el joven castaño sonrió a la acusación de su amiga._

_—__Yo tuve mi dosis de locuras. ¿Recuerdas el verano en que salí con la amiga loca de Mimi? Si te contara..._

_Sora sacudió la cabeza. _

_—__No estoy segura que sea algo de lo que desee enterarme— dijo con asco._

_Taichi sonriente la empujó levemente. Ella le devolvió el empujón con creces. _

_—__¡Auch! Oye, tranquila._

_Ella le saco la lengua en respuesta y se lanzó a correr, no muy segura de porque lo hacía o si Taichi le seguiría el juego. Pronto se dio cuenta que tenía tras de sí al castaño. Se detuvo de pronto y sintió como ésta la embestía contra la nieve. Su abrigo estaba ahora empapado._

_Y ellos tan peligrosamente cerca. Tan electrizantemente conectados. Nada iba a poder evitar lo que aconteció en los próximos segundos: era algo que él venia añorando desde la secundaria y ella desde que le vio llegar aquella mañana. Había años de diferencia pero era el mismo deseo al fin y al cabo.»_

Taichi tomó asiento en el único sillón que había en la habitación. Su mirada iba y venía de su rostro rojizo al suelo. Recordó su primer beso y todos los que le siguieron a aquel. La culpa le carcomía por dentro al igual que las ganas de ir a por otro mas.

Increíblemente, y gracias a años de practica, pudo poner sus emociones en orden y recordar el orden de las oraciones. Se lo había pensado muchísimo y la resolución la encontró en que estuviesen allí justo en ese día que él había escogido. Encontró valor en recordar a su reflejo enfundado en el esmoquin y en que de verdad añoraba lo que sucedía en el jardín trasero de la casa de sus casi suegros.

Pronto seria hora. Pronto se casaría con la mujer que lo embrujó en una noche que iba a ser de copas solitarias. Con la única mujer que le había hecho olvidarse de ella por más de una noche. Prueba de que ella era la elegida era que había logrado sobrevivir el contraataque del destino.

—Lo siento mucho, Sora.

La pelirroja se sorprendió de escuchar su nombre en voz firme.

—La amo. Quiero casarme con ella.

—¿P-pero yo?

Taichi negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres mi gran amor eterno. Estoy seguro que al morir mi alma buscaría la tuya y la de nadie mas pero no en esta vida. Perdimos la oportunidad hace muchísimos años y no la íbamos a recuperar. El destino no es tan generoso.

—¿Es por Yamato?

—Él es una de las tantas razones por las que no podemos estar juntos. Pero la mas grande de ellas es porque yo amo a Natalie.

—Pensé que me amabas a mi —argumentó rápidamente.

Taichi negó de nuevo con la cabeza. Su corazón sin embargo no estaba de acuerdo con la respuesta motora que su mente había ordenado.

—Bueno sí pero no es un amor que desee llevar acabo. Ya no.

Sora colocó una mano en su boca para ahogar los sollozos pero todo fue en vano cuando Taichi se levantó y la rodeó con sus brazos. Lloró en su hombro, empapando su chaquetina fina que había sido confeccionada para la ocasión. Que mas daba, se casaría con ella con sus lagrimas impregnadas en su ropa y ese tendría que ser su consuelo.

—Te juro que encontraras a la persona con la que habrás de compartir tu vida. Tal vez no la ames tanto como a amaste a Yamato o tal vez jamás llegues a tener con ella lo que tuvimos tú y yo pero será suficiente para querer ir de la mano con él por los años que te queden.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Taichi tomó sus hombros cubiertos por la gasa del vestido y la empujó suavemente para tenerla a la distancia de sus brazos estirados.

—Por que yo lo hice.


End file.
